


Werewolf

by Schattenfeuer



Series: Myths [5]
Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: Even a wild beast can love, once tamed it can become the most loyal of all companions.
Relationships: Oswald/Reader
Series: Myths [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868830
Kudos: 19





	Werewolf

There was one thing about Oswald, that kept bugging you, no matter how much time you spent with him, around him, he always treated you like you were made out of spun glass, always on the verge of shattering if he so much as looked at you the wrong way. Which was not true, you knew it, he knew it but still, it didn’t seem to get through to him. Still, he kept pulling back his hand after every short, shy touch, every gesture exactly measured and as light as a feather tickling, brushing over your skin, it was infuriating. You couldn’t remember the last time things went beyond a sweet as sugar kiss. 

But of course challenging him would do little to make it better, confronting him would only spook him and demanding was a surefire way to get shot down in the gentlest of ways, there simply was no winning with Oswald, the man seemed hellbent on not hurting you. And he seemed to see pain in every potential touch of his, in every gesture that was not done with the utmost care. It was charming in a strange way, that he saw you as someone so precious to him that he couldn’t even bear the thought of you in pain, but he seemed to forget that pain often came hand in hand with pleasure. You wanted him, wanted him with body and soul.

“Do you love me, Oswald?”, you asked him one afternoon, while the two of you were digging side by side in the garden, hands stained with dirt and the sap of the plants. Even by just watching his profile, you could see the panic spreading wonderfully over his features, the way he tensed as if he was prepared to fight and hurt for you, how his eyes widened and his lips were pressed against each other until they were pale from the force. “Do you?”

“Of course I love you”, his voice was hoarse, low and deep, quick to reassure you and chase away any lingering doubts, in a way he reminded you of a domesticated wolf, one scarred heavily from a life in wilderness before he fell into the lulling embrace of having a home and yard to protect and live on. He repaid your kindness of taking him in, of nursing his wounds littering both his body and mind with undying loyalty. “You know that, right? I love you so much.”

Nodding along, you leaned slightly against his shoulder, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek to shut up his rambling, to cut his train of thought short. That was all you needed to hear and just like that, your plan to free him from his fears of breaking you, was set in motion. Granted, you hadn’t planned something that kinky back then, it just came over you when you compared him to a beast of old myths, a werewolf, bristling with fangs and claws and the ability to undying loyalty most men could only dream of. 

“Do you trust me?”, you asked one evening, as you laid side by side in his bed, mind caught in that blissful state between being awake and not quite asleep, the time when sweet nothings was exchanged the most, when lovers would whisper of their devotion to each other and when bodies and souls would melt into becoming one. You felt him shift beside you, turning from his back to rest on his side, his chin resting on his hand as he watched you through half lidded eyes. 

“With my life.”, you felt warmth tingling through your entire body, like someone wrapped you in a cozy blanket from head to toe, put you in a cocoon of safety and love. Mirroring his movements earlier, you watched him, just as he did the same, when you reached out to cup his cheek, thumb brushing gently over one of the many, small scars that crisscrossed all over his skin, it hurt your heart to think of all the past pains you weren’t able to kiss better. He closed his eyes in a simple sign of trust, nuzzled into your touch without even thinking about it, just immediate reaction and enjoyment won out of it. It was sweet, so saccharine that it made you almost feel guilty for what you were about to do.

“You remind me of a wild wolf sometimes, you know?”, you crawled closer, straddled his hips and smiled as his hands came up to steady you, gentle and warm but placed at the wrong places, he wasn’t even thinking about seducing you, no, this was all you and your thoughts. Upon hearing your words, he smiled a puzzled smile, one that showed his fangs and woke all kinds of fantasies inside you. “Wakes the desire in me to put you on a leash.”

“Oh? What did I do to deserve that?”, was it just your imagination or was his voice dropping an octave deeper? Were your eyes playing tricks on you or was a blush creeping up his neck? Your smile widened, gained a wicked edge as you playfully wiggled in his loose grip, used the fact that he wouldn’t touch you too hard against him to tease and torment the gentle man underneath you. 

“Its not about what you deserve, it’s about showing you who you belong you, dear.”, your shadow fell over him when you leaned forwards, hands resting left and right of his pillow, near but never touching. He grew nervous, you could see it in the redness of his cheeks, feel it in the vibrations of his pulse, jamming away underneath the thin skin of his neck near your resting fingers. His pupils were blown wide when he caught sight of your grin, his gaze fixated on your lips, every word bewitching him more and more. “Something tells me you’d enjoy that.”

The sound he made was neither one of approval nor disapproval, he simply growled from deep within his broad chest as you leaned to the side, pulled out something you had hidden in preparation of just that. The choker was close enough to pass as simple decor, but in the right hands it could become a collar, a sign of ownership. You let it dangle from one crooked finger and raised your eyebrows in a challenge. Part of you expected him to push you off him right now, to end this game here and now. You were ready to accept defeat once more, because this was a game, not a war you had to win. 

Instead however, he looked away, rumbled something inaudible once more as his blush grew, but he gave you the tiniest of nods, allowed you to put this on him. The cool leather gave a lovely contrast against the heat of his skin, you slipped one finger underneath it and pulled once it was secured, made him gasp and sit up. It brought your faces close, closer than usually and your breath mingled, mixed, you could see the haziness clouding the red of his eyes and bit your lip in barely suppressed glee. 

“I hadn’t expected you to enjoy this that much”, oh, you could feel his enjoyment, after all you were seated right on his lap, while his hands helplessly tugged at your nightwear. Even now, when you relentlessly pushed and ordered him around like a toy, he refused to lay a hand on you, it was adorable and sweet and not what you wanted right now. “You’ve shown me plenty of bark, Oswald. Now show me your bite”

Your kiss was wild, was all hunger and teeth from your side, not an ounce of gentleness for him and he groaned into it, closed his eyes when you caught his lower lip between your teeth, still resisting the urge to show you just what you had demanded for, but that was alright, you could keep playing him until he snapped. Your free hand roamed over his chest, traced old scars and the delicious ripple of hard muscle underneath tanned skin, you may have left a few lines of red with your fingernails but that only served to make him shudder and shiver all the more underneath you. 

Yanking at the collar again, you felt him shudder more violently, he hissed and suddenly his hands were around your wrist. At first, you were concerned that you had overstepped the boundaries of trust between the two of you, but when he fixated you with a heated glare, you couldn’t find any disappointment, hurt or rejection in the sparkling, hazy red, only raw and primal hunger. It was breathtaking, really, to see him finally letting go of his fears and hesitations, if only for a moment, then you found yourself on your stomach, pressed into the mattress with him leaning heavily and warmly against your back, holding you down with an ease that sent bolts of pleasure straight between your legs. 

“Just...don’t break.”, he muttered against your neck as he nuzzled against your hair, his voice raw and shaky with both hunger and the last, straining ounce of self control he seemed to possess. You chuckled, turned your head and pressed a slow, long kiss against the corner of his mouth, felt his fang press against your lips but never cutting the skin. 

“I won’t, don’t be scared. I trust you.”, your words were oil on the fire, he groaned from deep within his chest upon hearing them, his nuzzling turning into small nibs and then, finally, he put his hands on you, caressed you slowly at first, but with increasing force as he rutted against you, your legs intertwined, his hands slipping below you and between your spread legs to push away the barrier of your nightwear, to free you for his touch. His fingertips were callused, rough on your aroused and most sensitive area, just a small motion and you were keening. 

The sounds he wrung out of you impacted him heavily, you could feel it, could feel his heat pressing against your lower back and when you moved your hips slowly against him, he made the most alluring sound that had ever graced your ears, his rutting became desperate and you had to reach between the two of you, had to touch blindly for the shape of him, his heart hammering fast against your palm. 

“More, Oswald, I need more. I need you”, you weren’t ashamed of the needy sound of your voice and he was beyond reason now, was putty in your hands, despite all you’re doing was laying there, accepting what he was willing to give. His touches became frantic, hectic as he pushed down his pants hastily, freeing himself and in a surprisingly graceful motion burying himself deeply inside your warmth. You whimpered in surprise and pain and lust, it all came together as you reached over your shoulder once more, feeling his coarse hair tickling your fingers, before he grabbed your hand, pressing open mouthed kisses onto each fingertip while rolling his hips with reckless abandon, snapping against you in selfish desire to have more. 

Just like a tamed wolf, he gave and gave, loyalty and love pouring out of his every pore as he laid himself bare for your enjoyment and your desire, allowing you to pull him in deeply, to take him with you on a lustful journey towards a better, brighter future, one without fear.


End file.
